Je reste
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Sam s'arrête devant une porte. Je la reconnais. Celle de la chambre de Dean. Quoi ? Il s'est disputé avec son frère et il veut que je recolle les morceaux ? Dean a fait quelque chose de mal ? Dit quelque chose, Sam ! Merde à la fin ! /!\ Spoiler 9x23 /!\


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000005789 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000005772

/!\ Spoiler Episode Final de la Saison 9 !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Sam m'a appelé. Sa voix ? Tout sauf naturelle. Pleine d'inquiétude. Hésitante. Pas naturelle quoi. Pas le genre de voix que Sam prend habituellement. Bref. Il m'a demandé de venir au bunker. J'ai accepté, évidemment ! Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je dois me rendre au bunker des Hommes de Lettres mais j'y vais. Je suis en route à l'instant même. Et j'ai peur. Peur de ce que je peux découvrir.

L'endroit secret, en contrebas, je le vois. Je descend de ma voiture, me dirige vers l'escalier et frappe à la porte. Je ne veux pas entrer. Je ne veux pas. Si Sam m'a appelé, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. De grave, qui plus est. Je tremble ce qui retranscrit mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas si je dois rester ou partir. Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour, Sam ouvre la porte. Il me fait simplement un hochement de tête. Mauvais signe. Il me laisse entrer sans rien me dire. Mauvais signe aussi. Mon coeur bat fort. Trop fort. Et Sam est trop rapide. Il va vers le couloir qui mène aux chambres. Mauvais signe, encore. Je le suis en tentant de calmer mon coeur. En vain, forcément.

Il marche, en silence. Je suis stressée. Je n'ose pas parler. J'ai trop peur qu'il m'envoies balader. J'ai peur tout court ! Je ne sais où il m'emmène, je sais pas pourquoi je suis là ! Que se passe-t-il ?!

Sam s'arrête devant une porte. Je la reconnais. Celle de la chambre de Dean. Quoi ? Il s'est disputé avec son frère et il veut que je recolle les morceaux ? Dean a fait quelque chose de mal ? Dit quelque chose, Sam ! Merde à la fin !

Il ouvre la porte et m'invite à entrer dans la chambre. Je soupire, apeurée de ce que je peux découvrir. Mais ce n'est rien d'aussi grave que ça en a l'air. J'entre, vois Dean allongé les yeux fermés sur son lit, et Sam ferme la porte, nous laissant seuls, Dean et moi. Mis à part son visage un peu amoché, Dean semble tout simplement dormir. J'entends sa respiration. Mais lorsque j'avance, doucement, mais je me rend vite compte que quelque chose ne va pas dans cette pièce. C'est calme. Trop calme. Je m'approche de Dean et m'assis à ses côtés.

-Dean ?

Ma voix déraille. Je me racle la gorge.

-Dean ?

Pas de réaction. Je touche sa main. Froide. Mon cœur bat trop vite. Que se passe-t-il, bon sang ?! Je me penche vers lui, pose ma tête sur son torse et entend son cœur battre. Déjà, bon signe. Mais je ne comprend pas. Que fait-il couché en plein milieu de l'après-midi ?

Je décide de sortir, demander une explication. Je traverse le couloir, me retrouve dans la salle principale, et vois Sam une bouteille d'alcool dans les mains. J'ouvre grands les yeux.

-Tu bois maintenant ?

Sam se tourne vers moi. Je déglutis. Je dois me taire. Du moins, y penser. Je m'approche de Sam, m'assis en face de lui et le regarde.

-Pourquoi tu m'a appelé ?

-Tu n'as donc pas vu ? Me dit-il.

Je secoue la tête. Pas vu quoi ? Que Dean dort ?

-Dean est dans le coma.

Je m'arrête de respirer. Mes yeux me piquent. Mon cœur se sert. Mais merde ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de me dire ? J'ai oublié ! Ou alors je veux oublier et je n'y arrive pas. Je vois flou. Mais pourquoi ? Il se passe quoi là ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-C'est une longue histoire, continu Sam. Il s'est fait poignardé par Metatron.

Quoi ? C'est une blague ? Dean, poignardé ? Mais ça veut dire que … Non je l'ai entendu respiré, son cœur battait ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?!

-Il voulait tuer Metatron mais il a été plus vite. Je sais, tu vas me dire qu'il est en vie parce qu'il respire. Mais franchement, cela fait déjà vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'a pas bougé. J'ai tout tenté, j'ai demandé à Castiel de le réveiller, à Crowley, mais rien n'y fait. Il reste les yeux fermés, silencieux, couché.

Je déglutis. Je suis mal à l'aise. Dean ... Qu'y a-t-il ? Je ne pige plus rien.

-Je crois que l'on me cache quelque chose, reprit Sam. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais j'ai ce pressentiment.

Je soupire, ne comprenant toujours pas ce que tout cela signifie. Mais je reste là. Avec Sam. Je prend un verre dans le mini-bar, me rassoit, me sert et bois cul sec. Je regarde Sam, il esquisse un sourire, et je lui fait comprendre que je reste avec lui. Que je reste avec Dean.


End file.
